


BHP - BONUS II

by Commander_Owl



Series: Porady BHP do stosowania w pracy i czasie wolnym [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Medical Examination, NSFW
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Owl/pseuds/Commander_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ostatnia odsłona przygód dwóch interesujących drużyn z Upward, które stanęły w obliczu comiesięcznej kontroli stanu zdrowia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BLU Medyk

Naprawdę nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na tę idiotyczną kontrolę zdrowotną. Zdecydowanie wolałby teraz leżeć w łóżku razem ze Scoutem i drzemać, albo jeszcze lepiej, robić to, na co nie mieli czasu, a bardzo by chcieli. Jedna noc spędzona z tym chłopcem sprawiła, że nagle sobie przypomniał o tym, że nie posiadał nie tylko umysł, ale też ciało, które miało swoje ściśle sprecyzowane potrzeby oraz serce, które również chciało mieć coś do powiedzenia w kwestii jego życia prywatnego. To niesamowite, ale w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin zdołał się na zabój w zwiadowcy zakochać (choć miał podejrzenia, że ten proces zaczął się o wiele wcześniej) i spędzić z nim najlepszą noc w swoim życiu. Jednak teraz niestety musiał sobie odmówić towarzystwa młodzieńca na rzecz obowiązków. I to jakich? Żeby to jeszcze był jakiś fascynujący eksperyment, może by nie był aż tak poirytowany, ale nie, musiał po raz kolejny sprawdzić, czy jego kompani aby na pewno są zdrowi. Oczywiście, że są, przecież niemal codziennie o to dba! Po jaką cholerę ma jeszcze raz na miesiąc utwierdzać się w przekonaniu, że prawidłowo wykonuje swoją pracę? **Blödheit**. 1

I jeszcze na pierwszy ogień jak zwykle szedł Żołnierz. Facet był zdrów jak ryba, nikt, kto się drze tyle nie ma prawa być chory, a jeśli jest, to całe szczęście, bo doprowadza ich wszystkich do szału. Tym niemniej, nawet w jego przypadku zdobył się na chłodny profesjonalizm i rzeczywiście go zbadał, wiedząc, że nic nowego raczej nie odkryje. Zapisał mu jedynie leki na stawy, które nie były w idealnym stanie ze względu na te kretyńskie sztuczki z wyrzutnią rakiet i kazał mu iść do diabła, co wyraził krótkim, acz zwięzłym „do widzenia”.

Potem sprawa była nieco zabawniejsza, bowiem na wezwanie stawił się Demo. O tym, że facet ma wątrobę do generalnego remontu nawet nie trzeba było wspominać na głos, było to niemalże wpisane w jego charakter i zawód. Cóż, jeśli ktoś dobrowolnie chce być alkoholikiem, nie widział powodu, by go przed tym powstrzymywać, nie ma to jak miła, przekomiczna patologia – do jego obowiązków należało dopilnowanie, by ten moczymorda miał przed sobą jeszcze wiele lat wlewania sobie w gardło tego łatwopalnego ścierwa, które tutaj określano mianem bimbru. Kiedyś wykonał prosty eksperyment i do menzurki z tym świństwem wrzucił pięćdziesięciocentówkę. Następnego dnia nie było ani monety, ani menzurki, ani też tego fragmentu stołu, na którym całość postawił, w dodatku podłoga pod spodem też wyglądała jakoś dziwnie. Oczywiście nie powstrzymało go to przed piciem tej substancji podczas następnego wieczoru pokerowego, który potem okazał się być Pamiętnym Wieczorem Pokerowym O Którym Nikt Nie Rozmawiał.

Zabawa zaczęła się wtedy, gdy do gabinetu wszedł Szpieg. Nie no, bez przesady, nawet w przypływie wyjątkowo dobrego humoru nie można było tego nazwać chodzeniem. Agent ledwie powłóczył nogami, jakby hałas związany ze stawianiem stóp na ziemi był zbyt głośny. Ubranie na nim wisiało, był blady jak prześcieradło, miał pod oczami sine sińce z niedospania i cuchnął alkoholem tak, że prawdopodobnie można było by jego potem rozpalać ognisko. Z trudem dowlókł się do krzesła i opadł na nie niemalże rozpaczliwie, jakby dalsze utrzymywanie się na nogach przekraczało jego możliwości. Doktor uśmiechnął się w duchu – nie było na świecie nic przyjemniejszego niż dręczenie skacowanego człowieka. No, w tym przypadku Szpiega, ale mimo wszystko to prawie to samo, w końcu na większość bodźców reagował podobnie do przeciętnego homo sapiens. Poza tym lekarz miał z nim pewne rachunki do wyrównania za wczorajsze najście, którego w swej nieskończonej bezmyślności był bezpośrednią przyczyną. Nawet jeśli nic wielkiego się nie wydarzyło, ktoś powinien za to zapłacić i oczywistym kandydatem był mistrz przebrań wszelakich.

\- Vitam, **Spion.** 2\- wygodniej usiadł w fotelu i otworzył teczkę z aktami zdrowotnymi agenta. Poza paskudnym zwyczajem, jakim było palenie, zwykle był zdrów. Cóż, widocznie każdy wcześniej, czy później musi stać się rozrywkowym pacjentem.- Vejdź za paravan i rozbierz się do bielizny. Maskę możesz jak zvykle zostavić.- starał się mówić wystarczająco głośno, by było to dla Francuza nieprzyjemne, ale nie dość, by można było jego ton uznać za podejrzany.

As wywiadu potulnie wykonał polecenie, jednak zajęło mu to nieco więcej czasu niż zwykle. Na jego szczęście doktor należał do cierpliwych osób, zwłaszcza, jeśli miał poczekać na coś wyjątkowo komicznego. Gdy pacjent wreszcie wytoczył się zza parawanu, dosłownie padł na kozetkę, nie mogąc stać samodzielnie. Medyk podszedł do jednej z szafek i, będąc obróconym do swojej ofiary plecami, pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. Znał wszystkie cudowne właściwości mebli w tym pomieszczeniu i wiedział, jak otwierać poszczególne drzwiczki tak, by skrzypiały jak najgłośniej, którą to umiejętność z przyjemnością wykorzystał. Mało nie popłynęły mu łzy szczęścia po policzkach, gdy usłyszał za swoimi plecami zduszony jęk konającego w agonii zwierzęcia. Przybrawszy neutralny wyraz twarzy obrócił się w stronę Szpiega i usiadł na stołku, by go zbadać. Prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie na podstawie zapachu jego oddechu odgadnąć ilość i skład jakościowy płynów, jakie wlał w siebie minionej nocy, jednak aż tak mu się nie nudziło.

Czyniąc jak najwięcej hałasu podniósł z metalowej tacki stetoskop i zbadał jego klatkę piersiową. Cóż, zważywszy na to, jak śmierdział fajkami, trudno było stwierdzić, co pierwsze sobie wykończy, serce czy płuca, jednak jedno było pewne – cokolwiek by nie wymagało wymiany, Medyk jakoś to zorganizuje. Zawsze się cieszył z możliwości otworzenia pacjenta i dodania mu czegoś od siebie, żeby sprawdzić, czy jego wynalazek działa w warunkach polowych. Potem agenta zmierzył i zważył, podsuwając mu usłużnie wiaderko, gdy postanowił pozbyć się wypitej tego ranka kawy. Chwała niebiosom, że nie był w stanie spożyć nic więcej.

Po wyjściu agenta uśmiechnął się do siebie. Może i nie była to najbardziej wyrafinowana zemsta na świecie, jednak i tak w pewnym stopniu satysfakcjonująca, to pewne. Tak to go ubawiło, że niemal zapomniał, że to była dopiero trzecia wizyta.

Heavy, jakkolwiek był nieocenionym partnerem na polu bitwy, pacjentem był mało ciekawym. Ot, nie miał nic poza pewną nadwagą, która i tak była zdecydowanie przeceniana przez otoczenie. Nie był szczupły, to fakt, ale zdecydowanie więcej na jego brzuchu było mięśni niż tłuszczu, w związku z czym generalnie nie było z nim aż tak źle, jak się na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało. Owszem, może nie powinien pchać aż tyle bekonu do swoich kanapek, ale doktor był ostatnią osobą, która by go powstrzymywała – za bardzo lubił mieć kręgosłup w jednym kawałku.

Inżynier był zdecydowanie jego ulubionym pacjentem od czasu, gdy mając wolny weekend mechanik przy jego pomocy obciął sobie dłoń i zamontował w jej miejscu mechaniczną protezę, niezwykle przydatną na polu bitwy. Jednak poza tym był absolutnie zdrowym człowiekiem – jadł w sposób racjonalny, nie pił jakoś przesadnych ilości alkoholu i regularnie się gimnastykował. Cudo nie pacjent.

Snajper, o, to co innego. Uzależniony od kawy nałogowy palacz, który, jeśli nie ma wyraźnego powodu, nawet nie ruszy tyłka ze swojego campera. Owszem, nie był w złej kondycji, jednak zdecydowanie było to niesprawiedliwe – ktoś, kto tyle siedzi w bezruchu nie powinien być w tak dobrej formie! Medyk przysiągł sobie, że jeszcze jedna kontrola i zacznie na tym człowieku eksperymentować, żeby dowiedzieć się, o co tutaj chodzi.

Potem był Pyro. Cokolwiek można był o nim powiedzieć, zdecydowanie nie było warte trzymania w pamięci przez zbyt długi czas. Dla własnego dobra. Tak, zdecydowanie tak.

Gdy czas przyjmowania pacjentów minął, zajął się spokojnie kończeniem pracy papierkowej. Była to żmudna, mecząca i niezwykle nudna praca, którą chętnie zrzuciłby na kogoś innego, jednak wiedział, że jeśli ma to być zrobione dobrze, musi się wszystkim zając osobiście. Jak zwykle. Westchnąwszy pochylił się nad papierami, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

\- Doktorze?- zwiadowca zajrzał, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Zdecydowanie się go dzisiaj nie spodziewał. Owszem, był wpisany na listę osób do przeglądu, jednak już miał okazję mu się bardzo dobrze przyjrzeć i nie widział potrzeby prowadzenia dodatkowych badań.

\- **Ja** 3, Scout?- odparł w końcu, zastanawiając się, jaki jest cel wizyty chłopaka.

\- Nie mów mi, że zapomniałeś.- biegacz uśmiechnął się tak, że miało się go ochotę natychmiast rzucić na materac.- Kontrola stanu zdrowia. Teraz moja kolej.

\- Jestem przekonany, że vczoraj _dogłębnie_ cię zbadałem.- na samo wspomnienie zrobiło mu się przyjemnie ciepło w okolicach serca. - Jeśli nie zdarzyło się coś nagłego...

\- Mam gorączkę.- młodzieniec niemal podbiegł do biurka i kleknął swojemu doktorowi u stóp.- Cały jestem rozpalony.

I nagle, kompletnie niespodziewanie okazało się, że comiesięczna kontrola zdrowotna wcale nie musi być taka nudna, jak doktorowi się początkowo wydawało.

 

 

 

1 Idiotyzm 

2 (…) szpieg.

3 Tak


	2. RED Medyk

Wiedział, że jego pracodawcy mają ciekawe pomysły względem stanu zdrowia swoich pracowników, jednak ta idiotyczna dyrektywa to już zdecydowana przesada. Może i ma nieco niekonwencjonalne podejście do medycyny, jednak wszystkie szaleństwa mają swoje granice. Cóż, wola boska i skrzypce, większego wyboru nie miał. Już mu się słabo robiło na myśl o dzisiejszej kontroli. Na szczęście Pyro przyjmował poza kolejnością, dlatego zostało mu tylko siedmiu pogodnych idiotów do zbadania. No, minus Scout, który był chory i nie było sensu poddawać go rutynowym badaniom. Czyli już tylko sześciu. Jakoś to przetrwa.

\- No dobrze, przeczytaj to sobie.- podsunął Szpiegowi kartkę papieru z idiotycznym zarządzeniem szefostwa.- Ściągaj gacie i się vypnij.

\- Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego miałbym.- agent oddał mu dokument.

\- Mam vrażenie, że sobie przeczytałeś, dlaczego.

\- Tu jest napisane, że masz to badanie przeprowadzić u pacjentów powyżej trzydziestego roku życia.- wzruszył ramionami.- A że moje dane osobowe są ściśle tajne, na potrzeby kontroli zdrowotnej będę utrzymywał, że mam dwadzieścia pięć lat i nie możesz mi udowodnić, że jest inaczej.

\- **Danke 1**\- odparł, wzdychając z ulgą.- Jestem ci naprawdę vdzięczny.

\- Zawsze do usług, _mon ami._ To wszystko?

\- Tak, ubierz się i vychodząc zavołaj następnego.

Snajper wszedł do gabinetu z ciekawą miną, zupełnie, jakby się spodziewał czegoś strasznego. Był niemal tak samo czerwony jak jego koszula, szedł dosyć zabawnie i wyraźnie starał się unikać patrzenia doktorowi w oczy. Gdy się rozebrał, wszystko stało się oczywiste. Niemal cały jego tors i ramiona były pokryte malinkami, śladami po ugryzieniach oraz zadrapaniami, najprawdopodobniej pochodzącymi z minionej nocy. Medyk przewrócił oczami – niepisana zasada mówiła, że jeśli uprawiasz seks, w przeddzień kontroli albo się powstrzymaj albo nie pozwól, by zostały ślady. Cóż, ktoś tu najwyraźniej zaczynał mieć kłopoty z pamięcią, albo obecność muskularnego Inżyniera odbierała mu zdrowe zmysły. Kręcąc głową zbadał go, po czym podetknął mu pod nos nieszczęsną dyrektywę.

\- Badanie prostaty?- asasyn zbladł.- To... Naprawdę konieczne?

\- A masz jakąś dobrą vymówkę?- lekarz uniósł jedną brew, naprawdę mając nadzieję, że usłyszy coś przekonywującego.

\- Nie.- czerwieniąc się, jeszcze bardziej opuścił głowę.

\- Vięc zapraszam do stołu. Gacie v dół i się pochyl.

To nie będzie aż takie złe, powtarzał sobie w duchu. Po prostu muszę grzebać w tyłkach ludziom, z którymi pracuję i jem posiłki. To nic wielkiego, wszystko jest przecież kwestią profesjonalnego podejścia, czyż nie? Westchnąwszy pochylił się nad asasynem i zaczął badanie. Owszem, użył odpowiedniego środka, ale jego palce weszły do środka zaskakująco łatwo. Z zaintrygowaniem wyjął je, tylko po to, by ujrzeć na swojej rękawiczce ślady białej substancji o trudnym do pomylenia zapachu, w której bez trudu można było zauważyć znaczne ilości brokatu. Powoli policzył od jednego do dziesięciu, żeby się uspokoić, jednak niewiele to dało.

\- Masz dokładnie pięć sekund, żeby zebrać svoje rzeczy i stąd vyjść. **Ein... Zwei...**

To niesamowite, ale strzelec naprawdę się wyrobił zanim Medyk doliczył do pięciu, wręcz zwiewał w podskokach, darując sobie kompletne ubieranie się. Jak widać w pewnych kwestiach pozostawał rozsądnym człowiekiem. Kręcąc głową, doktor zmienił rękawiczki, mając nadzieję, że to jedyny wybryk tego typu w dniu dzisiejszym. Gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, odruchowo zaprosił pacjenta do środka, nie patrząc nawet na rozpiskę.

\- Czołem, dok...- zaczął Inżynier.

\- VYNOCHA!- Wrzasnął, rzucając w jego stronę trzymanym w ręku pudełkiem z lateksowymi rękawicami. Mechanik najwyraźniej pojął aluzję, bowiem zniknął w try miga.

Żołnierz, chwała opatrzności, sprawiał mniej problemów. Był czysty, milczący i dawał ze sobą zrobić wszystko, by zachować stan zdrowia niezbędny do prowadzenia ich drużyny ku zwycięstwu. Przynajmniej tyle dobrego.

O Demo nie dało się powiedzieć tego samego, jednak na szczęście nie popełnił już swojego starego błędu i tym razem stawił się na kontrolę trzeźwy, ku ogromnej uldze doktora. Dla odmiany nie musiał się użerać z tym pijakiem, tylko mógł załatwić sprawę szybko i profesjonalnie.

\- Och, Heavy.- westchnął, gdy jego kochanek wszedł do gabinetu.- To był okropny dzień. Sam popatrz na to.- podał mu dokument.

\- Hm. Interesujące.- olbrzym parokrotnie przeczytał podane mu pismo.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co jest v tym niby takiego fascynującego. To koszmar!

\- Nie, doktar źle to czyta. „Badaniu mają zostać poddani wszyscy członkowie drużyny, którzy ukończyli trzydziesty rok życia”.

\- No i?- uniósł jedną brew, czekając na pointę.

\- Zgodnie z tym, ciebie też należy zbadać. W końcu należysz do drużyny i osiągnąłeś odpowiedni wiek.

Medyk przełknął głośno ślinę i znieruchomiał na chwilę, po czym kompletnie odruchowo sięgnął do szuflady, gdzie trzymał nawilżacz. Starając się ominąć dłonią „wynalazki”, które pewnego dnia przyniósł Heavy (nie wiedział i nie chciał wiedzieć), wyjął butelkę z żelem i podał ją Rosjaninowi. Może ta dyrektywa nie jest aż taka zła, jak się mogło wydawać?

 

 

 

 

1 Dziękuję


End file.
